


silver cord, red thread

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: This is why Adrien's still alive.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	silver cord, red thread

Marinette shrieks even as Adrien goes silent, throws herself up and forward as he himself falls back and down: Ladybug unmasked leaps for Hawkmoth as her partner's limbs lose strength, rips the earring from his left ear and the ring from his right hand, shines nova-bright to Chat Noir even as his sight goes dark—

(His partner will let him go, he knows—little as she wants to—if that is what he wants of her, if he feels he can only touch the skies in unchained flight; his father will keep him just as close as always, crushing fragile bones and hopes and wondering why the songbird in his grasp no longer sings—)

—breath rushing out of her lungs into his chest, tears streaming from her eyes to splash off of his cheeks, his spine and breastbone pressed between her hands and solid earth, pulsing heartbeat heartbeat heartbeats pounding matching fiery rhythms: "So much for sleeping when I'm dead," says Adrien, laughing, feeling his ring where it belongs, not turning toward his mother's glassy coffin or his father's fallen form, and Marinette wheezes half a laugh and lets her arms give out, pinning two brooches between their hearts, the cool stone of her earring brushing collarbone as she listens to him breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
